One Hit Wonders (Smut)
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: This is a sequel to my original One Hit Wonders, where Crowley delves into the more pleasurable side of life. This collection will have multiple stories that don't connect to each other. This content is M rated so please obey the rule. **I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters**


**A/N:**_The reader or OC is a female character. This story has sexual content, bondage, orgasm denial, and suffocation. This story can be pretty intense. _

Thrust after thrust he hit a spot deep inside you. Every push of his hips sent you closer to the edge. Your legs began to shake, your breaths becoming gasps and silent swears, your stomach clenched and you were more than ready to come for him. Then he pulled out, you gasped for breath as the large fire with in you went out.

"Not yet, darling." He tsked at you. You gasped shallow breaths as the tingle over your body dissipated.

"Crowleee-" He cut you off by thrusting hard back into you. The feeling was rough and deliberate, he wanted to get you to the edge and leave you hanging there just so he could see your face. The fire came back with a vengeance, taking no time at all to reach the brink and again he pulled away when you needed him most. You hissed and twisted your body, the ache of not reaching your release driving you mad.

"3 more." Crowley didn't so much speak it, but gave an order. He pressed his hand down onto my lower belly. He pressed his hand down and you moaned from the pressure. He had your hands bound to the headboard and your legs draped over his shoulders. He was toying with and he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. He grazed his cock over you slit, rubbing against your clit you moaned loudly, bucking your hips at hid cock.

"You really want my cock inside you. Tell me, love, how badly do you want it?" He rubbed it over your slit again.

"Yes, sir!" A moan breaks up your words, "Please, stick your cock in me. Take me how you want. Please I need it!" You begged breathlessly.

"That my good girl." He purred thrusting roughly back into you. The single thrust could have had you coming undone if he hadn't of stayed still inside of you. Crowley leaned over you, gripping the headboard. He was breathing heavily, the amount of teasing he was causing you was taking its toll on him. You started to roll your hips doing anything you could to keep the fire inside you alive. When you rolled your hips the tip of his cock grazed your sweet spot causing you to moan and your walls to tighten. With a loud grunt Crowley pulled himself back out of you.

"3." He stated, pressing his fingering to your clit and furiously rubbing.

"Crowley! Please! I can't take this, I need to cum!" You begged as he began building your orgasm back up. You couldn't help the sounds escaping your lips, this was torture. Every time he built up your orgasm he wouldn't follow through. His fingers stopped their feverish circles.

"2." His face was blank, no emotion to be found, except one. His eyes were lidded, filled with lust and you were certain his gaze could consume you. He leaned down so he could give you a kiss. It gave you comfort, as if he were telling you it would be over soon. He pulled one of my legs off his shoulder and placing around his waist, with his hands on either side of your head. You could feel his tip brush up against your core and you were ready to have him, ready for the punishment.

He pressed his lips back to yours, hot heavy breaths being passed to the other as if we were living off each other. His hips bucked into yours, slipping his cock back into you. You gasped in air, clenching your eyes shut as he began fast deep thrust into you.

"Oh, Crowley!" You moaned, "I can't take it!" You yelled as your walls tighten. Your walls clamped down on Crowley's cock making it impossible to move. He collapsed over you panting and grunting at the pressure around his member.

"Darling! Relax! I can't move." He gasped out, trying to hold on.

"I can't!" You gasped, air didn't seem to reach your lungs. "Crowley! I can't!" Your voice was soft your eyes wide, your body wouldn't let go. It had reached its limited and needed that release.

"Breath, love. Just breath!" His hand snaked between you and rubbed at your clit causing just enough pressure for you to topple over the edge. Your scream was silent and Crowley cradled your face with one hand while he helped you ride out your orgasm with the other.

"Darling, you need to breath." Crowley was worried. Darkness began to creep around your vision and you knew what was happening, but your body was still convulsing. Your body shook violently and you began to choke. Your legs pulled Crowley into your hips and he found his release, slipping himself inside of you with a long dragged out moan. He laid over you, your bodies pressed together, he stroked your hair and your body finally let go. Coughing you brought air back into your lungs, gasping and wheezing you could finally breath again.

"That's it, darling. You're alright, breath." He looked into your eyes his arms cradling you, stroking your hair and body. He pulled himself from you, the feeling made you both moan. Crowley took a moment to experience the relief of being free before freeing you from your bondage. After he freed you he laid down pulling you into his arms and sweetly began to stroke your back.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. I was so worried I would loose you." He whispered against your skin.

"Next we use a safe word."

"Agreed." He whispered again.


End file.
